


The Day He Noticed Me

by FrostedGemstones22



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, One-Shots, canon ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of canon and crack-ship one-shots written from my first explorations into fanfiction...yes, with Warrior cats. Feel free to suggest shippings you might want to see if I ever write these again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeyfern/Berrynose

My name is Honeypaw. I'm a loyal cat of ThunderClan. I going to be a warrior soon, and I'm in love.

Everyone said that the tom I liked wasn't worth padding after. But I didn't listen, nor did I care. Because I knew differently. I knew Berrynose was a tom worth padding after.

In my mind, I had always imagined falling in love with someone different. Someone clan born, maybe? But no one can change the paws of fate when their already leading you somewhere. I remember that I had a small crush on Lionpaw. Who didn't? Maybe that's why I stopped liking him, because it seemed every she-apprentice mooned over him. They don't anymore, but I remember I used to be transfixed with him in a way that I brought as true love. But then again, that's what they all say now.

They all moved on...I think. Well, at least I knew my sisters did. I wasn't sure about Hazeltail though. Cinderpaw- Cinderheart now- seemed to decide not to skip to far. It was easy to see that she liked Jayfeather, even if she rejects the idea. Sometimes I wonder who's really blind. How my sister could love that grumpy tom, I didn't know.

Poppyfrost seems to have taken a liking for Foxpaw, although he's way younger. But age is but a number, I remember my mother telling us once when we asked how her and our father could be so far apart in age. I was lucky my tom was nearly my age.

I couldn't stop thinking about Berrypaw...his creamy fur and bright green eyes burned into my brain. In my opinion, he was the best cat in ThunderClan! But would anyone listen when I tried telling them that? No. Instead they looked at me like I was crazy. So I tried not to talk about him. And I tried actually talking to him more.

He treated me like a little kit sometimes, but I didn't care. If this is what it would take to make him notice me, I was fine. I think that Brambleclaw got annoyed with me talking about him so much that he just started putting us on patrols together.

But then Berrypaw became Berrynose. I yowled his name the loudest. I couldn't believe MY Berrynose was a warrior. I couldn't wait for my day to come. I couldn't wait until we could be warriors together...that's when we would really be able to become mates.

Berrynose stopped talking to me after he became a warrior. It hurt. But I never stopped loving him. I could see that Mousewhisker started taking to me more often, but just talking to him made me feel like I was betraying Berrynose. So I tried to stay away from his brother as much as possible...until I noticed something.

For a long time I lay in my nest awake while all the other apprentices were dreaming, just thinking. Wondering when it would be the day that Berrynose would notice me. I prayed to StarClan many times. I had forgotten all about my kit fantasy now, and it didn't matter one bit he was born a loner. Because he's a true ThunderClan cat now, loyal to his clan.

I just wished he was loyal to me as well.

After I became Honeyfern and I noticed the pained look in Berrynose's expression when I started talking to his brother Mousewhisker more. I had a flicker of hope that the day of my warrior ceremony was the day that StarClan had answered my prayers.

And I was right, sort of.

The day after a bunch of cats left to go save the Tribe, Berrynose talked to me. I had been sleeping, dreaming about the beautiful kits he and I would have. That was all I ever dreamed about. There had been a sharp prod in my side and I had snapped my head up irritably.

"Who do you think you are!" I had snapped, my eyes groggy with sleep, "It's not even dawn yet!" That's when I realized Berrynose was the cat who had woken me.

"Berrynose!" I squeaked Berrynose nodded.

"Shh..." He whispered, his half-tail flicking toward my sleeping clanmates.

I nodded, and got up, giving my stomach fur a few self-conscious licks.

"Can I talk to you?" He whispered to me, and indicated for me to follow him. I got up numbly, wondering if I was still sleeping. He led me to the entrance of the camp, nodding to Spiderleg as he passed.

"You two are up late." Spiderleg commented.

"We couldn't sleep." Berrynose lied, "We decided to do a bit of hunting." Spiderleg nodded, letting us pass without another word.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to the warrior.

"We're almost there." Berrynose meowed, turning around and slowing his pace until he was padding just a few steps in front of me. He brought me to the Sky Tree, settling down in between the roots of the high tree. Above me the stars of SilverPelt shone brightly.

"Honeyfern," Berrynose started slowly, his green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"I'm asking you this for a request from Mousewhisker." Berrynose started uneasily, his paws scuffling on the dirt. My heart dropped to the end of my tail.

"Mousewhisker?" I felt my throat tighten, and my mouth go dry.

"Yes-"

"What's so important you had to drag me all the way out here for?" I snapped at him, in no mood to hear whatever love message Berrynose's brother had sent.

"I didn't want anyone to hear this," Berrynose answered and I saw a plead in his eyes, "Please just listen to what I have to say!" I hadn't realized I had been standing up but I sat back down, bringing my tail over my feet.

"Go on." I asked warily.

"Mousewhisker wants to know if...you like him?" His question made my heart beat fast. I didn't answer. I saw the pain in Berrynose's eyes, like a fire slowly dimming down to ashes.

"Oh..." Berrynose blinked, turning his head away as if to hide the hurt.

"Oh what?" I asked quietly.

"Mousewhisker will be pleased." Berrynose answered, his voice so low I had to strain to hear it, "That's all...I guess you can go back to sleep now." He mumbled and got up, and started walking away.

Watching him leave, his ears low and face dropped, it felt like my heart was being torn into a million parts and being scattered all over the forest.

"Did you want a different answer?" I called out to Berrynose. I saw his ear twitch and he stopped, looking back. His eyes were a bit misty.

"Yes." He whispered, his eyes blank with pain. Then he turned around. I was left stunned. I couldn't force myself to get up and pad after him, I could only let him go. I watched as my salty tears hit the ground beneath me.

After that night, I tried to talk to Berrynose and tell him my real answer, but he stayed a distance away from me, purposely avoiding me. It hurt me. He must have told his brother though, because Mousewhisker had been a lot more affectionate with me. I tried to like Mousewhisker but I couldn't. He was the wrong sibling.

It had been a moon before I got a chance to talk to him. Right before the battle where the sun disappeared. I caught him hunting alone, and I jumped at the moment.

"Berrynose!" I hissed, and he jumped as I padded from the fronds and ferns.

"Honeyfern." His voice was a low growl, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's ThunderClan territory," I pointed out, "I have a right to be here."

"I guess." He hissed, turning away from me. I raced up beside him.

"What do you want? Here to tell me that you and Mousewhisker are having kits or something?" He hissed scornfully.

"Where'd you get that idea?" I asked, completely taken off guard.

He shrugged, "You seem to be so close now, the whole clan's expecting it." He answered, and I picked up the sour tang of jealousy.

"No...not at all!" I shook my head, "I wanted to talk to you for something else."

"Get on with it!" He spat looking at me, "I have hunting to do."

I braced myself but Berrynose cut me off, "Let me guess- you in your perfect little world is sad about something, so you think that because we were friends before I can help you." Berrynose asked, his shoulders shaking as he talked, "But your wrong. I'm not your friend...I wouldn't want to be anyways." He hissed and I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. I felt tears.

"Is that how you feel?" I whispered, and Berrynose nodded.

"Fine...then you'll never hear my real answer!" I hissed, turning on my heels. I didn't wait around for Berrynose to ask what I had meant. He do what he wanted now, I didn't care.

On the way back to camp, I nearly collided with Mousewhisker.

"Honeyfern!" He sounded pleased to see me. I looked at him, and his eyes suddenly became concerned, "Are you okay?" He asked. I sat down and he sat down beside me. I pushed my muzzle into his fur. I wanted to forget all about Berrynose. I wanted to forget ever liking him, I wanted to forget that he ever existed.

"I'm fine." I assured him gently, and pushed my quivering body against his. Mousewhisker curled his tail around my body, purring as he gently licked my fur.

"I love you, Honeyfern." He rasped in between licks. I wanted to say it back to him, with my whole body and soul. But the words caught in my throat and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I felt stupid. Mousewhisker obviously didn't need any words in return, but suddenly it felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on me.

My whole body shook as I fought back tears.

"Honeyfern?" Mousewhisker had stopped grooming me, and I couldn't look him in the eye. I got up, stepping away.

"I can do this anymore.." I whispered quietly, and then I looked up, "I'm s-sorry M-mousewhisker...but I can't live a lie." I stuttered. Mousewhisker looked confused but then understanding spread across his face.

"You love Berrynose..." It was not a question, but more of a statement as he looked at me. I nodded feebly, and he hung his head, "I was hoping...never mind. I'm just sorry." Mousewhisker started back to camp, before licking me on the ear once, "I hope you and Berrynose work out." He mewed sincerely. And then he left, without a complaint or whine.

It was awkward been me and Mouswhisker after that, but he never seemed to have any jealousy that i was in love with his brother. But his brother didn't love me. It was even worse between me and Berrynose. I avoided him this time, and every time I saw him my neck fur rose and my lips curled back in disgust. Bu yet, the little voice inside my head was yowling whenever I saw him. I couldn't just pretend I never loved him, and saying I didn't love him now would be a lie. And I hated lying. Almost as much as I tried to convince myself I hated Berrynose.

A little later, Berrynose approached me in the forest, his face revealing nothing. He carried a mouse, and dropped it at my paws. I nudged the mouse carefully, prodding it with a claw. It was nice and plump- especially plump with leaf-bare on the way.

"What's this?" I asked.

Berrynose blinked, and swallowed nervously, "A peace offering?" He murmured hoarsely. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

"Explain." I prodded when he didn't say anything. He looked up at me, love swirling in his green eyes.

"Mouswhisker told me...everything. I'm sorry...I didn't understand..." He hung his head, "Please give me a second chance." He begged, "What was your answer?"

I paused, pressing my lips together. Did I want to tell him? Did I trust him? More imporantly, did I still love him?

"Let me decide if I want to tell you...after I finish this mouse." I mewed, a glimmer of amusement in my eyes. Berrynose nodded, his eyes full of regret. I tucked into the mouse, enjoying it. I was fully aware of Berrynose the whole time. He sat down a bout a fox length away from me, staring at his paws, his face twisted in pain.

"I never meant to hurt you, Honeyfern." He whispered, although i wasn't sure he was talking to me, "I mean it." I finished the mouse, swiping my tongue over my whiskers.

"Berrynose?" I asked cautiously, and he looked up.

"Before you say anything Honeyfern...I just have to tell you that-" He cut himself off, looking away and shaking his head before he looked back, "That I love you."

I felt tears, not of sadness, but of joy welling in my eyes. I padded over to him, curling my tail with his half of one, pressing against him fondly. I licked his ear tenderly.

"I love you too." I answered back.

Things seemed to go right for me after that. Berrynose and I were happily in love, and the end of leaf-fall seemed to bring lots of plump prey. And plump she-cats as well.

There were a lot of queens in the nursery, and ThunderClan seemed to be full of new life. I dreamed about Berrynose's and mine kits more often now, but I had a reason to. I was having Berrynose's kits. I hadn't told him. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. It was one of the last sunny days when I decided today was the day to tell him. I was in a happy mood, and everything seemed to go right. But that's the day things went wrong.

Berrynose, Lionblaze and I were over by the sun rocks, waiting our turn. Purdy was there with the other two elders. I didn't hear much of what Lionblaze told them, but what I did hear is that we got to go on the rocks if she got a nice mouse.

"I'll do that!" I offered immediately, and without another word went and found the best mouse for her. The sun rocks would be the perfect place to tell Berrynose about our kits! I laid the mouse at Mousefur's paws and she took it, and the three elders padded away.

I was so caught up in thinking of a way to tell them, I hadn't noticed the two toms were already up there. I scurried after them, and laid down by Berrynose. He licked my fur and I purred tilting my head back against him. I opened my eyes to see Millie's three kits bouncing below us. Berrynose stopped licking and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"We'll have kits like that one day." He purred. I blinked up at him, wondering if he knew. But when I opened my mouth, all I could murmur was,

"I'd like that."

"You'll make a wonderful mother." My mate replied, licking my shoulder. I smiled, and looked down at Millie's kits. They were jumping and playing, their paws clumsy as the skidded around the clearing. I watched Briarkit in particular. There was something about that little kit that made my stomach clench. The little brown kit fell next to a crack in the stone and dawdled getting up.

Just as she picked herself up, I saw a smooth shape appear into the sunlight. My fur came on end. It was snake. It's jaws opened right near Brairkit. I saw Lionblaze jumping up, but I was closer and faster.

Jumping off the rock, I pushed the kit aside and swerved around, intending to kill the snake. But then I was hit with a lightning bolt of pain in my shoulder and I saw the snake's fangs sunk into my fur. I leapt backward with a screech of pain.

"Help!"

Berrynose was at my side, and swatted the snake away. It quickly retreated back into the hole, and the world swayed beneath my feet. I fell to the ground, feeling spams of pain rocket through my body.

"Honeyfern!" Berrynose was at my side, nudging me, nosing me, anxiously. I screamed in pain and in fear for my unborn kits, praying for StarClan for the pain to ease. Everyone blurred...except Berrynose. Soon another nose was poking me, or a few. My sister Cinderheart and mother Sorreltail were there. My father stood back and I caught Poppyfrost's scent but then came Leafpool's and Jayfeather's.

Suddenly it felt like fire coursing through me, roaring over my body and taking me over.

"My blood's on fire!" I managed to stutter, my breath coming out short and raw.

"Do something!" I heard Berrynose scream to Leafpool...but she just sat there. Doing nothing. I wanted her to something so the pain would ease. but then I heard her quiet mew as she looked at my sister...

"There is nothing I can do once the venom has taken over her body." She mewed. Berrynose looked about ready to kill her, but he frowned and stayed by my side.

I could feel the pain and myself ebbing away, and I was afraid. Everything was replaced by a black wave of darkness, and I could hear the whispering voices of StarClan clearly now, welcoming me to their ranks.

No! I fought against StarClan's hold, trying to claw my way back down to Berrynose, I need to stay with Berrynose and my unborn kits!

But nothing worked. I fought the strength to open my lips one last time...

"I love you, Berrynose. I'll wait for you in StarClan..." And then I let go. But I heard Berrynose's answer.

"I'll never love another...I love you to." My eyes filled with tears and I bit my lip.

Berrynose was worth padding after.

~*****BerryxHoney*****~

I couldn't believe it when she was dead...I wished it was a dream I would wake up from. I loved her, more than her kin loved her. We had so much more to do in life, I just wish we had realized our love for each other sooner. Than maybe we wouldn't be here...

I could hear the whispers around me after she died, but I refused to listen. How could I? My mind was filled with my mate's last words. I couldn't bear it...I needed to see her! But looking down on her body wasn't enough.

"Berrynose." There was a whisper at my side. I jumped, seeing her father Brackenfur at my side. His eyes were gentle, "Come this way." He murmured, pulling me aside. I wanted to protest...I didn't want to leave her, but I could almost do nothing about it.

He led me to a shadowy part of the camp. I felt numb with pain- almost like I could feel Honeyfern's.

"Did you love her." Brackenfur asked me. I nodded.

"I loved her with my whole body and soul." I answered, feeling hollow on the inside.

"Then I guess I should tell you that Honeyfern was carrying your kits." Brackenfur mewed. A sharp stab in my rib came.

"K...k...kits?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"Yes, Leafpool confirmed it for her and she told me." Brackenfur's eyes became misty, "Jayfeather said there was four...just like when Sorreltail had her kits."

I could do nothing but hang my head in sorrow. Kits? Oh Honeyfern, why didn't you tell me? I would have fought Leafpool to keep you alive.

After that Brackenfur left me in my sorrow, and I was left wondering what to do. I took a nap before I was to keep vigil for her, because I was going to stay up all night.

In my dream I was in a starry forest, and I heard whispers.

"Who's there?" I whispered. The ferns shook and a oh-so- familiar cat padded out from the bushes.

"Honeyfern!" I cried, leaping up and rubbing against her. Her fur was dotted with stars.

"Oh, Berrynose...I never got to tell you but-" I cut her off.

"You were having my kits."

She blinked, dipping her head.

"They are here now, in StarClan." She murmured and four kits came forward.

Two were miniature copies of me and Honeyfern, one was a cream striped tabby, and one was a little tortoiseshell. I felt tears of joy. My kits couldn't be more beautiful!

"You must go now, Berrynose." Honeyfern mewed and I was caught off guard.

"What? Why!"

"Because your clan mates will miss you." There was genuine regret in her voice. I shook my head wildly.

"I don't care!" I declared loudly, "I would rather be here with you than there."

"Oh Berrynose..." Honeyfern murmured, running her tail over my flank, "It's not your time yet."

"When is it?" I persisted.

"I don't know...but please...don't waste your life because of me."

"You are my life."I answered, feeling my throat clench painfully.

Honeyfern blinked, and licked my ear tenderly, "Good-bye, my sweet."

Then she started to fade and I dove to grab her, to bring her back down. But she was gone.

"Berrynose?" There was a pain in my nose and I blinked rapidly to see myself in a thorn bush. I reeled back, feeling a sharp pain in my nose. I licked my tongue over it, only to feel the stubby end of a thorn.

"Let me help you with that." A voice crooned. I blinked, swinging my head around to see Poppyfrost beside me. She gave my nose a few licks before locking her teeth around the thorn. She pulled it out, and a gush of warm blood followed.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I felt faint...not because of the blood, but she seemed to very far away. The pain in my nose throbbed, but I realized what hurt the most is waking up to find that Honeyfern was still dead.

"You should go and get some herbs for that." Poppyfrost mewed and looked up.

"The vigil's starting." I mewed, not as a question but a fact. Poppyfrost dipped her head.

"Yes, but really- you should at least get some cobwebs." Her voice sounded a bit worried.

"No way!" I objected, running my tongue over my nose, relived to feel that the bleeding had ceased, "I wouldn't miss a second of Honeyfern's vigil." Poppyfrost smiled slightly before padding away. I followed obediently, taking my place around her.

Everything was tuned out that night. Sorreltail's sobs, Cinderheart's wails, and Poppyfrost's whimperings...the only sound that I could hear was my own steadily beating heart. I should have heard two...mine and Honeyfern's.

As dawn peeked it's way over the horizon, the elders came out to bury Honeyfern. I almost wanted to snatch her limp body away, just to keep her sweet scent with me. But I turned to Poppyfern instead, and she buried her nose in my fur, crying salty tears. I blinked rapidly to clear away the ones that were already forming in my eyes.

Life seemed a blur to me after that. Life went on, even if Honeyfern's didn't. But I did. I never loved anyone as much as I loved Honeyfern...she was on my mind every second. Things changed...seasons, cats around me...the world kept going. Kits turned to apprentices, to warriors...cats fell in love, and every time I saw them it was a bitter reminder of the life that was gone. Dissolved like cobewebs in the rain and cats gradually forgot.

"Berrynose?" My apprentice asked me on the day she became a warrior.

"Yes, Briarpaw?"

"Did you love Honeyfern." I blinked down at the cat. Yes, Bramblestar had given me Brairpaw- the same kit that Honeyfern had saved. It seemed right- in a way. I had taught her to value the life of everything around her, and most importantly to value her own life- and to value the death of the cat who saved her.

"Yes," I answered quietly, "More than anything." I answered quietly. She blinked at me, nodding. I could feel Honeyfern's pelt against me, and I felt a sickness creep over me. Honeyfern hadn't walked in my dreams since the night she died.

"Come one now, you'll be late for your ceremony!" I told Briarpaw and the little brown she-cat purred.

"Then why are we standing around?" And then she darted off. I followed slowly, looking at her paw prints in the dust. When I reached camp, Bramblestar nearly done.

"I do..." I caught the last bit of Briarpaw's words.

"Then from this day forth you will be known as-" Bramblestar was cut off by Brairpaw.

"C...can I choose my own name?" She asked quietly. Bramblestar blinked, "I would like to be Brairfern- in honor of Honeyfern- the cat that died so I can be here."

"A nobel request...yes. You are now, Brairfern."

I felt my heart swell with pride, as I watched Brairfern leap down to as her clan-mates greeted her by her new name.

Are you watching this, Honeyfern? I asked silently.

Things seemed to go by rather quickly after that. And it wasn't long until I found myself in the elders den. I lay there now, the others surrounding me- Poppyfrost, Rosefeather, Jayfeather, and Bumbleclaw. Five kits bounced around us, asking us questions.

"Poppyfrost- did you ever have a mate?" A little ginger kit named Leafkit purred.

"Why, yes I did. His name was Mousewhisker." She answered, shooting a glance to me.

"What happened to him?" A adventure loving kit named Shadowkit asked.

"He...sadly died in a battle against WindClan."

"WindClan is evil." Leafkit hissed, her claws sliding out.

"Now, don't be so judging." Jayfeather argued, his blind gaze sweeping the kits, "My father was the best warrior in the forest and he was a WindClan warrior."

"He was?" A dusty black tom gaped.

"Yes, Crowkit...in fact you were named after him..."

A brown tabby kitten and a white kitten approached Berrynose.

"Did you ever have a mate?" They asked.

"Yes," I purred, and exchanged a sad glance at the cats around me, "Yes, Beaverkit and Coldkit- I did."

"Did'ja love her?" Shadowkit asked.

"Of course!" I asked, licking the little black tom, "Why whould't I?"

"Can you tell us about her?" Leafkit pestered. Poppyfrost came over and laid her graying muzzle on my shoulder.

"She was my sister." Poppyfrost started for me, "Her name was Honeyfern." I felt the familiar clench of my stomach and I felt sick.

"Why don't you tell it, Poppyfrost?" I whispered hoarsely, and she nodded in understanding.

"Of course, she was a beautiful golden brown she-cat..." I didn't hear much else as she continued. Lately, I'd been missing her more than ever.

"Wait!" Deerkit squeaked, "She saved Brairstar from an adder? Our leader Brairstar?"

"The very same." I mewed, "You might hear more from her about Honeyfern if you go and ask nicely." I suggested.

The kits bounced out of the den in a hurry.

"I'm going to ask her!" I heard Crowkit cry.

"No I am.." And then their voices faded away.

"It hurts to hear that story." I commented lightly. Poppyfrost sighed.

"I know what you mean." She agreed quietly. Soon night fell and I slipped off to sleep. I found myself in a star studded forest. I padded into a clearing, and blinked when I saw who was sitting in the middle.

Honeyfern.

"Berrynose!" She cried, embracing me in furious licks and I returned them, purring loudly.

"I've missed you." I whispered and she blinked fondly at me.

"Same here." SHe whispered and intertwined our tails, "I'm here to take you to StarClan." She murmured. I blinked, following her into the darkness.

I knew what I was leaving behind...but Honeyfern was at my side and that's all I cared about. In the morning I knew my clan mates would find me dead in my sleep...and they would be sad. But I was with Honeyfern, and I was in a better place.

Before the darkness took me over, I remembered when I first started liking Honeyfern. Mousewhisker had told me that she was shifty, jumpy, and weird. He had told me Honeyfern wasn't worth padding after. But they were wrong.

Honeyfern is a cat worth padding after.


	2. Lionpaw/Pebble

Lionpaw's excitement was unbearable as his heart raced at the thought of being back in ThunderClan again. His paws scraped the tribe's stone floor as he looked out into the gaping darkness. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember the scent of the leafy forest. But the only thing he could smell was the damp wind, showing a light rain was coming.

Rain, he thought bitterly, hopefully it won't slow us down or postpone it at all. But then he shook his head, nothing would stop him from going home. He would travel in a hurricane if it meant to be back in the forest.

Lionpaw sniffed again, hoping to smell a hint that the storm wouldn't be long, but instead a sweet smell entered his mouth.

Suddenly he was fully enveloped in a smell that smelled of the mountains. He smiled when he figured out who it belonged to. It belonged to a pretty to-be named Pebble. She had a body that seemed to represent the very mountain itself. Her soft gray fur stood for the mountain that they lived in. Her wide light blue eyes were the skies of which the hawks they feed on flew. Her body was lean to be a prey-hunter, but she was a cave guard because of her strong muscles. Her careful thinking and kindness were a show of a Healer and a Kit- Mother. She would be a perfect leader- but she wasn't chosen for that.

"Lionpaw- did I wake you?" Pebble asked softly. Lionpaw shook his head.

"No, I guess the moon woke me up." He murmured quietly so he wouldn't wake the other apprentices and to-be's.

"Hey Lionpaw, will you take a walk with me?" She asked him suddenly. Lionpaw took a step back, thinking about the question.

"Sure- I'm awake so I guess." He finally answered. She smiled warmly and gave a low purr.

Silently, the two young cats crept out into the center to the camp. Pebble was approaching the entrance way to the waterfall cave, when a guard named Moss stopped them.

"And where do you think you two are going?" She mewed. Pebble whispered something in her ear and she smiled warmly at Lionpaw. Then with a nod of her head, she let them through.

"What did you tell Moss?" Lionpaw questioned Pebble when they were out of ear shot. Pebbled giggled and didn't say anything.

She led Lionpaw to where a river ran swiftly over jagged rocks. Lionpaw gave a grunt as he followed Pebbled up the side of the rock mountain.

He caught up with her as she looked out over the bounding river.

"Where are we?" He asked. She smiled.

"Right here is where your mother and father first met the tribe, well actually my father and Brook." She mewed thoughtfully. Lionpaw gave a distant nod, lost in her liquid blue eyes.

"Are you exited to go home?" She asked him abruptly, sadness floating in her blue eyes.

"Yeah sure. Although the mountains are cool- nothing can compare to the forest." Lionpaw answered back looking out onto the rived below him. "It's going to be nice to see Heatherpaw again." He mewed hesitantly, thinking of the pretty she-cat.

Pebble's eyes narrowed. "So do you love this- Heatherpaw?" She hissed scornfully, bitterness edging in her voice. Lionpaw was taken aback.

"Huh- well, I couldn't really answer that." Lionpaw mewed quietly, studying his paws intensely.

"Answer my question! Do you love her or not!" Pebble yowled angrily.

"Why do you care so much?" Lionpaw retorted. The anger suddenly died from her eyes. She looked down.

"Lionpaw, I care so much because," She brought her eyes up. They were filled with salty tears, "Because I love you. I've never met a cat like you. So brave and fearless." She murmured. Lionpaw just stared at her. His jaw came open almost ready to say something, but he couldn't cough up the words to save his life.

There was an awkward silence for a few minuets. Suddenly, Pebbled raised her head, and watched the sky intensely.

"Look Lionpaw," She whispered with awe, "A shooting star. Make a wish."

Lionpaw looked up and watched with amazement as a star bolted across the sky. My wish, he thought, is that we get home safely. He opened his eyes to see the last remaining stardust sparkle and blink out.

"What did you wish for Pebble?" Lionpaw asked her. She shook her head.

"I can't tell you, other wise it wouldn't come true." She mewed.

"Oh come on, that's just an old legend."

"Fine," she mewed with a defeated sigh, "My wish is that you love me back."

Lionpaw closed his eyes for a moment. Did he really love her back? Then opening his eyes he knew the answer.

"You're in luck Pebble, because I'm thinking that I just do."

Lionstar stood over his joined clan. They stood ready to fight the battle of their lives.

"So, today I Lionstar will lead you into what will become everything to come. Although I only became leader two sunrises ago, I know that I- we will make this through." Lionstar finished his speech, his voice strong. The cats below him gave yowl of happiness. Pride filled in his stomach. This was his clan- his life. His battle.

He retreated back into his den where his siblings, deputy, mate, and other medicine cats followed. He and the three other clans had joined him to defeat an oncoming mass of cats wanting to take over. He was the leader for now over all four clans- called LionClan. But as soon as this was over, they would go back to being four.

Settling down in the moss nest, he looked back over his loyal clan mates standing before him. His mate Heatherwhisker lay down beside him and licked her ear. The deputy Breezeclaw stood before him, ready for instruction. His sister and brother, Hollypelt and Jayfeather, waited for the same.

"Breezeclaw, did you find anything about the leader of the Tribe currently?" Lionstar asked. Breezeclaw nodded.

"Well, who is it?" Prompted Lionstar.

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is that they were oddly familiar. I'm guessing we met him or her when we went to help the tribe." Breezeclaw growled.

"I bet it's Screech. He always did seem to be asking for it." Hollypelt mumbled sourly.

"You're most likely right." Lionstar mewed, with a nod of his head.

"So are we going into battle?" Asked Jayfeather, his blind eyes clouding with worry.

"Yes, I think we may have to." Lionstar mewed gravely. Jayfeather gave a quick nod and all the other medicine cats followed him to prepare.

One mere hour later, thunder crashed and lighting flashed as LionClan stormed down a hill to the awaiting tribe members.

The rain beat down so hard against them that they were washed out. One of the apprentices started to fall under the heavy downpour.

One cat from the tribe stepped forward, his eyes narrowed with hate. They didn't lighten when he saw the leader of the clans, they just darkened even more.

"Lionpaw, well that's no surprise. But I guess I suspected something else." He snarled with rage.

"It's Lionstar now." Lionstar told him, puffing out his chest. The cat sneered. It took Lionstar a moment to realize who he was talking to.

"Screech! I always knew you would do something like this. Become leader and lead your clan to take over ours." Lionstar growled, sinking his sharp claws into the mud.

Screech's eyes widened, and he took a pace back.

"Me leader? That's a good one," He snorted, "I'm second in command. The leader you're looking for- well here she is." He gave one last snarl before vanishing into the mass of waiting cats.

Lionstar didn't even have time to think about 'here SHE is' because a cry of battle rose out from the crowd, most likely from the leader of the tribe.

A strong weight landed suddenly on Lionstar's shoulders. He struggled to keep his balance but was suddenly becoming squished under a mass of gray fur.

He let out cries of pain and fury when razor sharp claws cut through his fur and into his skin. He turned over, trying to squish his opponent. But who ever he must have been battling was aware of that and jumped away just in time, rearing on their back legs and coming down, smacking Lionstar's head with sharp blows.

Lionstar kicked out his feet, knocking the cat down on its stomach and knocking the wind from it.

He now had time to breathe and see who he was fighting. He turned to see a pretty she-cat with soft gray fur and illuminating blue eyes. He knew exactly who he was looking at.

"PEBBLE!" He cried with amazement.

"Lionstar-it took you long enough. But I guess I could say the same thing about myself." She gave a chuckle. Lionstar was too amazed for words and instead, grabbed her scruff and pulled her into a bush. Pebble huffed angrily and shook the dirt from her fur.

"Okay, Pebble what the heck are you talking about?" Lionstar commanded, his voice more confused than angry.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." She mewed, shuffling her paws in the dirt.

"I became a strong cave guard not soon after you left. I basked in the glory of becoming the strongest and soon after Stoneteller died, I took over. The rouges we fended off so long ago joined and made our tribe stronger. But with so many mouths to feed- we a more-um- living space. So we decided to come down here. I didn't know you were leader until I started fighting you that moment. I hadn't recognized you with your strong muscles and your size." Pebble explained, never taking her eyes off of Lionstar's golden pelt.

"But you attacked me, you tried to kill me. Don't you have any memories?" Lionstar whined his friendship probably more hurt than anything else.

"Yes, I do have memories. Good ones at that." She mewed and when she brought her head up, her eyes were full of sadness, "But we went our separate ways. We couldn't have ever had anything more than knowing each other. Not friends, not anything." She sighed with a shake of her head.

"That's where you're wrong. What about the last night we spent in the mountains? Didn't that mean anything to you?" He asked wearily, and at the moment he didn't look like anything more than a small kit. Pebble hesitated, and then answered.

"I did truly love you. But when you left and never came back, I had my doubts. And now I'm only loyal to one thing- my tribe." She mewed, raising her head and looking out into the raging battle. This time Lionstar cringed feebly, and he stood up.

"Did? What do you mean? Don't answer that! Now look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't still feel something between us now." He growled. Pebble shook her head.

"I can't. You have a mate already, and even if I did- we wouldn't be able to get together." She objected.

"Just pretended I don't have a mate, and tell me." He growled narrowing his eyes.

Pebbled didn't answer. She sat and looked at the stars a long time before rising to her feet. For a moment of fear, Lionstar thought that she was going to attack him. Instead she padded over to him. Then she looked into his eyes and sighed.

Her fur brushed his and she curled her self around him, letting out a rusty purr.

"I can't tell you I don't because I still do love you Lionstar." She mewed softly, not bothering to open her eyes or take herself away from his warm body. Lionstar's blood pulsed faster than anything ever had and he licked Pebbles ears.

"And I still love you Pebble, no matter what happens." He promised. Pebble sighed content and backed out into the raging fight. Lionstar stood there, his paws glued to the dirt.

What if he never saw her again? Then what? He was reluctant to go back out, but he knew he had to and so he did.

The battle was won by Lionstar, and with sadness he watched as Pebble leads her tribe home. They had no time for farewells; because that was the last time that day they saw each other.

Many cats were wounded by and quite a few didn't make it through, although Jayfeather and the other medicine cats tried harder than they ever had before. Some of the most devastating was Cloudtail, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and his mate Heatherwhisker. He mourned hard for her, her final resting place between the old WindClan and ThunderClan border.

Lionstar spent a great deal of time there. He lover her, although guiltily he knew in his heart he loved Pebble more.

The four clans decided to stay as one clan, seeing they were already used to it. Lionstar became the leader of all four of them.

About a moon after the battle, his sister Hollypelt found out she was expecting Breezeclaw's kits. She was bursting with excitement and although Lionstar was happy for her, he couldn't help but think about his own love life and how he wished he could have kits of his own.

Not long after that, he found Pebble on his territory and was over joyed. She had been exiled from the tribe and had come to find him. He let her into the clan and she became Pebblefeather.

One day while he was basking in the sun in his den, Pebblefeather came bursting into him.

"Lionstar! Lionstar! Have you heard the good news?" She cried excitedly. Lionstar looked and her and shook his head.

"No, but I assume that your going to tell me anyway?" He asked her. She smiled and laughed.

"I'm going to have your kits!" She cried happily, her eyes full of excitement. Lionstar leaped up and licked her fur and twined his tail with her own.

"That's wonderful!" He cried.

Night finally came and he curled up with Pebblefeather right at his side. He closed his eyes with one last though: Life couldn't be anymore perfect.


	3. Sorreltail/Brakenfur

Sorrelpaw stretched her legs out in the cramped nest. She was bored beyond her mind, and she felt the need to run a long while. She missed the sensation of catching prey for her clan or driving off a enemy patrol. She looked down at her shoulder, and sighed. The bare skin pulsed slightly, and Sorrelpaw licked it, flinching as she tasted the residue of bitter herbs.

It wasn't her fault that it hit her. The two-leg car, she meant. She was chasing a fat rabbit the size of her mentor, Sandstorm. She was sure this would please Firestar- maybe even make her a warrior before her brothers. But sadly, she didn't hear the screeching of breaks until it had hit her shoulder, and she was bleeding all over the thunderpath.

She flinched as she remembered the pain, oh the pain. She remembered hearing Sandstorm yowling to her to get up...but she couldn't. It felt like her bones were made of stone. She remembered drifting off, even as she fought the black wave. She remembered knowing that it was the end.

And then a quarter moon later she woke up in Cinderpelt's den, Leafpaw anxiously nudging her.

"She's awake, Cinderpelt! She's awake!" Leafpaw had yowled, tripping over her own, still kit-like paws as she rushed to her mentor. Cinderpelt had come in limping, and had talked to Sorrepaw.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" She had asked. Sorrlepaw shook her head.

"Why?" She had asked.

"Because you survived the Thunderpath." Cinderpelt answered, curling her tail around her paws. She looked down at the multi-colored cat sternly, "Your the second cat I've known to survive being hit by a monster."

"I am?" Sorrelpaw squeaked in surprise, jumping. There was an instant pain in her shoulder and Sorrelpaw was astonished to see the state of it. There wasn't any fur, just a bare pinkish patch of skin, a long scar held together by cobwebs and marigold. There was blue-purple veins bulging and with every movement sent a blast of pin pricks into the wound.

"Yes," Cinderpelt got up to examine Sorrelpaw's shoulder. She went into the herb store and came back with some more healing plants. She had chewed them up, gently rubbing them onto the young apprentice's shoulder. Sorrelpaw flinched as it stung, but Cinderpelt didn't stop.

"Who else have you known?"

"Besides you- me." Cinderpelt answered, a sour tone in her voice.

"You did?" Sorrelpaw gasped. Cinderpelt nodded, showing Sorrelpaw her crippled leg.

"I fell into a trap meant for someone else. I never got to be a warrior because of it." When the medicine cat spoke, there wasn't any remorse in her voice. If she had any, Sorrelpaw decided, she didn't show it.

"Are you disappointed you never got to become a warrior." Sorrelpaw questioned. Cinderpelt hesitated.

"Yes- when just found out. I would have given anything to be up there with Brackenfur, getting my warrior name. But now I know that this is StarClan's plan for me, and I wouldn't want it any other way." She answered simply.

A sudden thought hit Sorrelpaw, and she sucked in a breath. "Will I never get my warrior name now- because of this?" Sorrelpaw flexed her shoulder.

"Well, a good warrior needs four good legs. Because of my cripple- I could never become one. But for you, the monster hit you just right. I think that in a few moon when you're healed, you can get your warrior name." Cinderpelt assured the apprentice. With this in mind, Sorrelpaw nodded and laid her head on her paws. Her tail twitched angrily. A few moons...she wanted to be a warrior now!

Cinderpelt limped away and a new scent drifted into the den. Rainpaw and Sootpaw! Sorrelpaw lifted her head, and smiled as her two brothers padded into the den.

"Sorrelpaw!" Rainpaw cried, rubbing against her, "You're alive!" Sorrelpaw gave a rusty purr.

"Of course I am, you big fluff ball!" Sorrelpaw joked good naturally, "It will take a lot more than a monster to kill me!"

Sootpaw bumped Rainpaw on the shoulder, "Told you! I knew our sister was a lot stronger than that."

"I guess," Rainpaw grinned, "Knowing you- you probably did more damage to the monster than it did to you."

"I brought you a mouse." Sootpaw mewed, shoving a fat mouse to her. Sorrelpaw attacked it hungrily. She devoured it in a few swift bites.

"Thanks, you guys. I feel like I could eat a badger!" She grinned. Just then, Cinderpelt padded into the den, a fresh roll of bedding between her jaws. She dropped it when she saw the two toms.

"Rainwhisker! Sootfur! Out, out!" She shooed them away, "Sorrelpaw need sleep!" She insisted. Sorrelpaw felt her face fall and her tail drop. They were warriors...without her? She watched them leave and when they were gone, she looked at Cinderpelt, her face crestfallen.

"They...their warriors?"

"Yes, they had their warrior ceremony two days ago." Cinderpelt answered briskly, and then looked at Sorrelpaw's defeated face. "You didn't think they'd wait three moons to have their warrior ceremony, just so you could become a warrior with them?" She asked.

"I was hoping..." Sorrelpaw answered painfully. Cinderpelt shook her head.

"We need warriors, and they were ready." And when Sorrelpaw looked absolutely defeated Cinderpelt licked her ear, "Don't worry. You'll have your day too. Now try and get some rest."

And with that, Sorrelpaw feel into a uneasy slumber, and was faintly aware of Cinderpelt scraping the bedding she had collected into a nest beside her. And then she fell asleep.

She awoke at the middle of the night, but didn't open her eyes. Cinderpelt was stirring beside her. She knew the medicine cat was awake. Suddenly, the gray cat scrambled to her paws.

"Brackenfur?" Cinderpelt's voice was surprised, "What are you doing here at moon-high?" Sorrelpaw didn't have her eyes open but she could just imagine the great ginger tom standing, the moon reflecting off his fur.

"I just got done with my guard turn." He answered in his low voice, "I had heard from Rainwhisker that your little patient was finally conscious." He answered. Sorrelpaw could imagine Cinderpelt's fur bristling.

"And you think now is a suitable time to come and visit me?" Her voice was dry.

"Well, tomorrow, I have to lead a patrol and then take Whitepaw out for battle training with all of the other apprentices. I'm pretty tied up. Right now was the only time I could come to see you." He explained, and Sorrelpaw opened one eye to see him brushing up against his sister, "You're doing a great job. She'll be a warrior before we know it."

"I can only hope." For the first time since Sorrelpaw awakened after the monster, there was fear in the medicine cat's voice.

"I know you'll do great." Brackenfur assured her.

"She must become a warrior." Cinderpelt agreed firmly, "She cannot become a medicine cat apprentice while I have Leafpaw. And we mustn't let another cat be fallen by the monster."

"Cinderpelt..." Brackenfur warned, his voice rumbling.

"I know, I know!" Snapped Cinderpelt, "I'm just saying that I don't want her fate the same as mine!"

"But she will be fine." Brackenfur agreed, "She got hit on the shoulder. Not the leg." He pointed out. Cinderpelt sighed.

"I pray that she will heal. I will do everything I can. But it's up to StarClan to decide young Sorrelpaw's fate." Cinderpelt sounded weary now. And yawned.

"I'll let you get back to sleep." Brackenfur whispered, licking his sister's cheek fondly. He started padding out of the den, but stopped and turned around, "She'll be fine. Just you wait."

And then he left. Sorrelpaw was admittedly a bit disappointed to her his fading footsteps. But she couldn't decide why? All she did know was that she feel into a better sleep with the scent of Brackenfur drifting from Cinderpelt's fur curling around her body. It was almost like he was there beside her.

SORREL and BRACKEN

"Let all cats gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang out through the forest. Brackenfur gave a small chuckle as Sorrelpaw bounded out into the clearing, her fur gleaming like a ray of sun.

After three long, stiff, long moons Sorrelpaw was healed. He had heard the eager apprentice passed the assessment with flying colors. Brackenfur pushed past the brambles and into the clearing. Most of the cats had gathered and was looking at Sorrelpaw who was now sitting obediantly by the high ledge. She was trying to be warrior like. But he could see her tail twitching like a horsefly.

"I wonder what her warrior name will be?" Ashfur commented, coming to sit beside Brackenfur. The golden tom shrugged.

"I don't know," He admitted, "I'm just glad she recovered."

"Yes. It's a good thing Cinderpelt is our medicine cat." Ashfur agreed. Brackenfur's whiskers twitched. He had visited his sister often, as she made sure Sorrlepaw could become a warrior. She had been in hysterics one time. That's why Brackenfur was there to help his sister through it. He knew she was remembering when she let Silverstream die.

No matter how much he assured his sister that Sorrelpaw wouldn't die, his sister was still nervous.

"She's a pretty she-cat." Ashfur mewed, breaking Brackenfur's train of though. Brackenfur felt his skin grow hot under his fur. He didn't think Sorrelpaw was pretty- he thought the young she-cat was beautiful. But he was much to old for her.

"She's okay looking." Brackenfur murmured, trying to keep his secret from getting out. Ashfur narrowed his eyes at him and then switched his gaze to Firestar who was standing on the high-ledge.

"Sandstorm- are you content with Sorrelpaw's training?" He asked. The sandy colored she-cat dipped her head.

"She will be a worthy warrior." Firestar's mate answered. Brackenfur looked at Sorrelpaw who's face was estatic.

"In that case- Sorrelpaw," Firestar looked at Sorrelpaw, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" He asked. Sorrelpaw's face now looked controlled.

"I do."

"Sorrelpaw, from now on you will be known as Sorreltail. ThunderClan welcomes you courage and patience." He rested his head on Sorrelpaw's head and she gave his shoulder a swift lick.

"Sorreltail! Sorreltail!" Brackenfur chanted her name the loudest. But she didn't look at him at all. She was looking at Brambleclaw.

The gathered cats gradually broke up into smaller groups. The sun was just setting over all of their heads as Sorreltail took her place in the middle of camp. Brackenfur couldn't help but notice the soft warm breeze push slightly against her fur.

"She's lucky." Ashfur shook his head, "When I held my vigil- I swear my tail nearly froze off!" He complained. Brackenfur tore his gaze away.

"Mine was okay. It got colder as the night went on." Brackenfur mewed. Ashfur snorted as a cooler breeze came in.

"Better her than me. I've had guard duty for the last moon." Ashfur gave a great yawn and shook his fur.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Ashfur left Brackenfur in the clearing. After a moment's hesitation, he followed the spotted warrior. Ashfur made a beeline for the farthest nest in the back. Brackenfur, on the other hand, scraped a bed of moss together right by the entrance way, giving him a full view of Sorreltail. Cats gradually filtered into the warriors den as the night grew colder, making beds in the warmest corners.

By moon high, Sorreltail was the only cat in the clearing.

Brackenfur watched her...the way her tail occasionally twitched, or the way she licked her paw and brushed it over her ears. The night was quiet, but Brackenfur didn't trust the forest like he once had. He would be the first to protect Sorreltail if they were attacked during the night.

Soon the cold front blew in, making even Brackenfur shiver in his warm nest. He wondered if Sorreltail was warm enough out there? She had thick fur so he wasn't as worried, but a shiver when down his spine when she started to shake a bit. He wanted to go out and warm her, but he couldn't. He was to old for her. It would be better if she fell in love with someone else.

She seemed to be fond of Brambleclaw...and Ashfur thought she was a good-looking she-cat, and he had even caught Spiderpaw looking at her once or twice. He would always be there though, he just wished it didn't have to be secretly.

As the first rays of dawn peeked over the horizon, he saw Sorreltail's shoulders relax. There was a crunching sound and he quickly looked at the medicine cat den. It was just Leafpaw. She looked around, and caught his eye. Her eyes flickered from him to Sorreltail and a flash of realization swept over her. Brackenfur quickly closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

He opened one eye to watch Leafpaw pad across the clearing and grab a a mouse. She then padded over to Sorreltail.

"Sorreltail- Cinderpelt says you can talk now." She mewed. Sorreltail gave a rusty purr.

"Thank StarClan!" She purred, "That was a cold night!"

"It was?" Leafpaw sounded surprised, "Well, glad you made it through." She purred, her eyes dancing with amusement, "Cinderpelt would be devastated if you turned into a ice-cat."

Sorreltail laughed, but gave a wide yawn.

"You can go to sleep, Sorreltail." Firestar was padding down from the high-ledge.

"Thank you, I feel like I could for a moon!" Brackenfur closed his eyes shut tight as she whisked past him into the warriors den. She didn't pause when she pasted him, but her scent lingered briefly in the air. Brackenfur turned his head to see her choose a nest just a tail length away from Brambleclaw. His heart twisted with jealousy. But then he closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up, feeling a bit of remorse.

"It's for the best, Brackenfur." He murmured as he padded out of the den and called to Whitepaw, "It's for the best."

SORREL and BRACKEN

Moons passed. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw disappeared. Sorreltail felt her heart sink when she heard the news. She liked Brambleclaw a lot...but it seemed like he wasn't coming back. Often she went to the edge of ThunderClan's territory and looked out onto the moor land witch he disappeared. She she would see his broad shouldered tabby figure arriving over the horizon, but it didn't happen.

Time passed. Devastation hit the clans as the monsters moved in and started tearing up ThunderClan. Food became harder to find, and most nights Sorreltail went to bed hungry. Leafpaw seemed distant, but became a loyal friend to Sorreltail.

Things passed Sorreltail like a flowing river...the hunting patrol came back with two pieces of kill...one of Ferncloud's kits died...the monsters got to close to camp...they moved to the snake rocks...

She was aware of Brackenfur beside her most of the time, like a guardian angel. One night when there was nearly no fresh kill and Sorreltail offered to go to bed without a piece even though her stomach was yowling in protest, he came to her with a fat mouse. Just for her. She shared it with him, and remembered the comfort he had brought when she was in Cinderpelt's den as an apprentice.

It brought her a new perspective on him. She looked over him, his strong body, gleaming ginger fur, and wide attentive amber eyes. Oh, those ambers eyes that looked at her so fondly. That night, he warmed her by sleeping beside her in the shallow dip they called 'the warrior den'. When she awakened, he was gone. But his scent stuck lightly to her fur. Sorreltail closed her eyes and went over to Leafpaw. Cinderpelt was out collecting the few scraps of herbs she could find.

"I think I like Brackenfur." Sorreltail whispered. Leafpaw looked at her, a warm light in her eyes.

"Well it's about time." She purred. Sorreltail tilted her head in confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well he's been padding after you for a long time." Leafpaw answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Sorreltail sat down.

"Explain please." Sorreltail asked, wrapping her tail over her paws. Leafpaw nodded and sat down as well.

"I first started noticing it when you got hit by the monster," Leafpaw paused as if trying to recall that terrible day, "Come to think of it- HE was the one who carried you back. HE was the one who found you and alerted Sandstorm that you were hurt. He seemed more torn up about it than Sandstorm or any of your brothers did. At first I thought it was just because he respected you as a clan mate. But then he constantly visited to see how you were doing." Sorreltail listened quietly.

"Go on." The multi colored she-cat prompted.

"I didn't figure it out until the night of your warrior vigil. My nest, as you know, is located outside of the medicine cat's den. I could see the whole clearing. I noticed a pair of amber eyes in the warrior's den watching you. I stayed up until moon high to see if the warrior would go to sleep. The cat didn't. I feel asleep, but woke up early. I went to ask Cinderpelt if you could talk and when I came out to get a piece of fresh kill- I saw the same pair of eyes still watching you. It wasn't until I was fully out and talking to you that I saw it was Brackenfur." Leafpaw lowered her voice, "I think he watched you- all night long."

Sorreltail sat back on her haunches.

"This is a lot to take in." She mewed quietly after a moment.

"So you do like him?" Leafpaw prompted. Sorreltail nodded.

"A lot." Leafpaw smiled and got up.

"I wish you two the best of luck." She answered. Then she padded away, "If Cinderpelt wants to know where I am- I'm going hunting." She mewed over her shoulder.

That night something good happened. Brackenfur asked Sorreltail to go hunting with him.

"Brackenfur?" Sorreltail started, "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, first I have a statement." I started. He looked at me questionably. I padded up to him and twined my tail with his.

"I think...I think I'm in love with you, Brackenfur." I looked at him, my eyes bearing the question...do you love me back?

He looked shocked. "Sorreltail..." His voice was low, "I do love you..." He whispered and shook his head, "But..."

"What is it?"

"You can't love me." He objected, "I'm not good for you." He insisted. Sorreltail licked his ear fondly.

"Nonsense. You're perfect for me." She purred. Brackenfur pulled away.

"I'm way to old for you...you deserve someone your age. Not a old warrior like me."

Sorreltail shook her head, "I don't care. All I care about is you, Brackenfur." She pushed. Brackenfur looked at her, emotion swimming in his eyes.

"If you really do love me, Brackenfur," Sorreltail whispered, twining her tail with his once again, "Then age doesn't matter."

"I do love you Sorreltail."

After that, She thought things were great. But then Leafpaw didn't come home that night. Or the night after that. Leafpaw was gone.

She became depressed, looking always for Brackenfur to make things better. But all he could do was let her cry in his chest.

On the quarter moon mark of Leafpaw's disappearance, Brackenfur and Sorreltail were out hunting when Sorreltail caught a familiar scent.

"Oh, Brackenfur!" She cried, "I smell Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw!"

SORREL and BRACKEN

Brackenfur opened his jaw to drink in the scent. As much as he didn't believe his mate, she was right. He watched in wide eyed wonder as the two cats pushed their way through the fronds, Cinderpelt bringing up the rear.

"Squirrelpaw!" Sorreltail cried, "Brambleclaw!"

Brackenfur felt a twinge of jealously as she ran up to the tabby warrior, rubbing against him. He padded up to Sorreltail and twined his tail with her, an unspoken claim to Brambleclaw. She was his.

But Brambleclaw gave the faintist nod, his eyes flashing toward his own tail. Brackenfur glanced to see his tail curled around Squirrelpaw's. Just like him, Brambleclaw had found his mate.

Although the clan was less than friendly to the two, Sorreltail was happy. So Brackenfur was as well. But that night brought death...

In the last quarter moon, another one of Ferncloud's kits had died. Brackenfur thought that nothing else could happen to hurt her, but then Thornclaw came carrying Shrewpaw's limp body. He was dead.

"He was hit by a monster." Thornclaw mewed painfully. Brackenfur felt Sorreltail stiffen beside him. She was remembering that she had lived. Poor Shrewpaw had not.

After that, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw told them that they had to leave the forest.

"Leave?" Brackenfur hissed, "Leave the forest?"

"I believe them." Sorreltail answered back, "I'd do anything to get out of this death trap."

Brackenfur purred and soon went to sleep. WHen he woke up, Sorreltail was gone.

He patrolled the outside of the rocks all morning, and was more than relieved when he finally drunk in his mate's scent. She came, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw in tow.

"Sorreltail!" He cried, "You had me worried."

She just blinked looking at Leafpaw, "Squirrelpaw asked me to come." She answered.

Soon after that, the clans decided to leave the forest. The other three clans followed. As Brackenfur looked back out to the land he had known all his life, he felt disappointed. But when Sorreltail brushed against him, mixing their tails, he knew everything would be alright.

Together they left the place they had all called home. A place where they had known heartbreak, and love, pain, and happiness and excitement. They left that all behind for a new, brighter, beginning. Tails twined, fur mixing, they padded with their clan mates off into the great unknown.


End file.
